


Laurent - The crown prince of Vere

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hamlet, Lazar and Laurent are friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, References to Hamlet, Regent does the same thing as in the books, Tragedy, just because I could imagine them being friends and maybe something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Crown Prince Laurent deVere learns from the ghost of his dead brother that the Regent is responsible for his death and is now after Laurent with a perfidious plan. The ghost urges Laurent to rebel against his uncle and to destroy his huge plans, before it's to late.
Relationships: Laurent & Lazar (Captive Prince), Laurent/Lazar (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. The ghost of the crown prince

**Author's Note:**

> Heya :D
> 
> A new project of mine. The idea of it hitted me some time ago and my brain gently threw it at me again, so I decided to take actions and write the first chapter of this super huge project.  
> I thought, that the plot of Hamlet would fit perfectly for Laurent - Because, let's be honest, it's literally the same. :)
> 
> So I'm going to mix those two works of literature art together and... see what will come out. :D Also it's a great opportunity to try out some new shippings. xD
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it. <3  
> Kudos, reviews, bookmarks - Everything is welcome and make small Apollynos happy. :D

Midnight in the forecount of Arles. Jord stood guard when he heard the clatter of an armor, followed by heavy steps. He turned to the sound and saw Orlant coming towards him. He looked tired, noticed Jord, but he smiled dully at him.

“Good evening,” Jord said to him. “You come right in time.”

“It struck twelve, go to bed Jord and fetch some sleep”, Orlant said yawning at him. Jord smiled warmly. “Thanks for relieving me.”

“Was it quiet around Arles?” Orlant asked him and positioned himself where Jord had been standing a few seconds ago.

“It was very quiet, not a single soul in sight”, said Jord.

“Well then, good night Jord, when you see Lazar and Rochert on the way in, tell them that they should come quickly to me.”

Jord nodded and turned away when the two “missing” Soldiers came towards him.

“Rochert. Lazar. Off to Orlant, he’s already waiting for you”, Jord said sternly to them and the two young men just nodded, making their way to Orlant with a quick “Good night” in Jord’s direction.

*

“Has this thing shown itself again tonight?” asked Lazar, who stood beside Orlant and looked at him from lazy green eyes.

Orlant shook his head. “I didn’t see anything.”

“Lazar says it is only our imagination and doesn’t want to be overcome by faith regarding this frightening sight that the two of us had seen, so I suggested he spend with us the night”, Rochert said then and Orlant nodded understandingly.  
“As if something is coming”, Lazar said mockingly, with a wry grin on his lips.

Orlant rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I told you about that and you’ll see what Rochert and I saw here just two days ago in our vigil, as I told you.”

“Well, then tell me again what you saw two days ago. So I have some entertainment before I get bored”, Lazar offered his hearing in a jokingly way.

“It came around just as…” Orlant began to talk, only to stop at the same moment and raise his hand: “Stop, there he comes again.”

Orlant, Rochert and Lazar had heard the rattling of a metal armor and heavy steps scraping across the ground. They looked spellbound in the direction the sound came from. Orlant and Rochert turned pale, their eyes widened. Lazar seemed surprised, positively surprised by the appearance of the spirit of which Rochert and Orlant had told him.

“Doesn’t he look like Crown Prince Auguste?” Orlant asked, hissing emphatically, looking at Lazar, who was still looking at the ghostly figure in front of him with eyes wide open.

Golden armor, sandy blond hair, which was braided, and bright blue eyes.

“Absolutely the same as Crown Prince Auguste”, Lazar said in amazement, his heart was beating up to his throat.

“Talk to him Lazar”, Rochert said and Lazar took a step forward, then: “What are you that you should take possession of this time of night, together with that noble and warlike figure of our former crown prince of Vere? Talk to us now.”

The figure looked up and their eyes locked. His heart contracted painfully.

_Auguste, it’s really you, isn’t it? But why?_ He asked himself in his mind and he wouldn’t get an answer, because the figure is moving away from them with a rapid pace.

“Hold, Auguste, don’t go away, talk to us”, Lazar called after him but the figure didn’t listen and within seconds it was gone.

“Well Lazar, you’re trembling and frightened, say is it stills our imagination?” Rochert asked mockingly.

Lazar shook his head: “Certainly not your imagination.”

“He looks a lot like Auguste, doesn’t he?” Orlant asked him and Lazar nodded slowly: “He looks just like Auguste, the same armor the young crown prince wore in battle and with which he had fought ambitiously against the Akielon Prince.”

“So it has happened to us twice now and just at this dead hour we passed our guard with our usual warlike pace”, Orlant said explaining. Lazar nodded and thought. He had to tell Laurent about it, the question is, how did he do it best? Laurent probably wouldn’t believe him at first, especially since he is still too deep in mourning for his deceased brother, even though the battle has been six years ago now.

“Six years”, Lazar murmured. Orlant and Rochert looked at him questioningly.

“What do you think about?” Rochert asked.

“Why didn’t the ghost appear before when the battle happened? Why now?” Lazar then asked confusedly.

“We don’t know that either, we never noticed anything before”, Orlant said.

“I see. I feel as if it means something bad is going to happen to us”, Lazar concluded, adding: “Escpecially since tomorrow is the anniversary of his death.”

Orlant frowned and Rochert was also anything but happy about Lazar’s conclucsion. But the three soldiers didn’t get to thinking about it any further when the ghost appeared again.

“Look, the ghost has come back, I will stand in its way”, Lazar explained and stepped forward, drew his sword and courageously stood in the way of the ghost: “Stand still, illusion of our crown prince. Speak to me when you can speak. If you have something to tell us, then speak to me. If you have any treasures hidden somewhere in the castle, speak to me. If you want to leave a message for Laurent, speak to me. Anything you want to tell us, speak to me, please.”

The ghost looked at him with empty eyes as a rooster crowed, then the ghost left them quickly. Lazar watched him and then looked over to Orlant and Rochert, who both raised one eyebrow in sync.

“What are you standing there? Stop it if you want answers.”

“Shall I stab him with my sword?” Orlant asked unbelievlingly.

“If nothing else will help to stop him, then please do so”, Lazar replied, rolling his eyes.

No one reacted quickly enough and the ghost was gone.

“He wanted to talk but then the rooster crowed”, said Rochert thoughtfully.

Lazar nodded his approval. “He wanted to talk yes, but then the rooster announced the morning and the spirit had to flee.”

Orlant looked down, and then he said: “Maybe we shouldn’t try violence next time? Maybe we intimidated him? He died in the war, maybe we’ll wound him with our weapons drawn.”

“You could be right Orlant”, Lazar agreed with him. “But the morning lies over Arles again; we should end our vigil and tell our experience to prince Laurent? He has a right to know about that, don’t you think?”

“You’re right and I know where to find him”, Orlant then said: “Come with me.”

The three soldiers went back into the palace to find Laurent.

Lazar pondered a little on how Laurent would react. He had known the young prince for quite some time and was a good friend of him, but still he could not estimate his reaction by now.


	2. News from the guard

Laurent entered the great halls of the throne room and saw his uncle standing in the middle of the rich decorated room, his eyes darkened. He saw how his uncle talked to Govart, his right handed man, as he looked past him and noticed Laurent coming toward them.

“Govart, we will talk later”, his uncle dismissed him and turned to Laurent, then: “My nephew Laurent.”

“A little more than kin and less than kind”, Laurent said coolly with a stone-cold expression.

“How that is after all these years, there are still clouds hanging over you?” his Uncle asked him.

“Not so, my Uncle, I am too much in the sun”, Laurent replied objectively and his uncle inspected him with a curious look.

“Laurent, cast off your nightly colors and let your eyes look at Vere as a friend, don’t keep looking for your deceased brother with your eyes lowered, you know it’s the common fate, what live s is doomed to death and goes through nature to the eternity but I know, it’s mean”, his uncle said in a pitiful attempt to cheer him up.

“Yes uncle it’s really mean”, Laurent said quietly mocking.

“If this is it, why does it seem so special to you about your brother?” his Uncle asked, since Laurent obviously understood how the circle of life worked, but it was still not understandable for him why of all people he mourn for so long over the loss of his brother.

“Seems Uncle? No, it is, I don’t know seem. It’s not only my dark cloak, neither conventional dresses of solemn dark blue, nor hollow whistling sighs of constrained breath, no, nor the abundant stream in the eye, nor the depressed expression of the face, combined with all the forms, sages, costumes of mourning can correctly indicate my condition. These things do indeed seem, for they are gestures that someone is capable of acting, but what is beyond all show I have in my heart, these are the finery and clothing of only pain”, Laurent explained with controlled disregard.

“It is beautiful and praiseworthy in your nature, Laurent, to give your dear brother the grief we owes him but it has been almost six year now, don’t you think it’s time to put it behind you and look ahead? You will soon be king and then rule over Vere, do you want to become a bitter king in deep mourning or a good king who is there for his people?” said his Uncle to him, his gaze was soft and rested almost with parental concern on Laurent.

“I will try to obey to the best of my ability, Uncle”, Laurent replied dryly.

“Well, that’s an answer I can live with. I’ll leave you alone by now, I have something important to do”, his Uncle said and then walked past him with big steps and left the hall.

Laurent closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. What was that conversation? He shook his head barely noticeably and let out a dry laugh.

“Why would you mourn for so long over your brother Laurent, huh? Yes, why only why”, Laurent said to himself in disbelief. “As if you won’t know why, from all the people, you know it best why.” His voice was shaking with every word he said to himself. His Uncle was a manipulative monster and still… He can’t do anything against him. He still has to wait for his heir to take.

“My Prince!”

Laurent turned around and saw Orlant, Rochert and Lazar coming towards him. He looked at them with attentive eyes and lifted his chin a little to express himself higher than his soldiers.

“What brings you here at this early hour? Is your guard over yet?” he asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It may sound crazy”, Lazar started promptly, raising his hand with his typical lazy smile on his lips and Laurent blinked first in confusion, as Orlant fell into his words and said quickly: “We have seen your brother, my Prince.”

Laurent tried to process the meaning behind those words. His facial expression drops into disbelief for a short moment before he had rebuilt his cool façade. He shook his head: “Pardon, who did you exactly see?”

“I didn’t want to start it this way, thanks to you Orlant”, said Lazar with a certain sideway glance to the soldier who was addressed, before he turned his eyes back to Laurent and explained: “We saw Auguste in front of the gate in the night. Two nights ago this phenomenon began as Orlant and Rochert told me.”

Laurent looked back and forth between the three men, narrowed his eyes skeptically, his heart pounded up to his throat. If that was true… He needs to know this. “Tell me everything about it.”

“A figure like your brother, ready and fully armored from head to toe in the golden heave armor he wore in Marlas. He appeared to us at the gate and in a solemn march he passed us slowly, he passed us three times. I saw him with my own eyes and it was simply not to be mistaken, I saw your brother”, Lazar explained to him.

Laurent nodded slowly and understandingly, than he asked: “You didn’t speak to him?”

“I spoke to him, my prince, at least I tried talking to him, but he remained silent. Once as he lifted his head and was about to say something, I think at least that he wanted to speak, but just then the morning rooster crowed and at the sound he quickly disappeared from our sight”, Lazar said nodding emphatically.

“That is strange”, Laurent murmured thoughtfully.

“But it’s true, as true as I stand here. I couldn’t believe it either at first”, Lazar replied to him.

“Do you have guard tonight as well?” Laurent then asked and looked at them with cool blue eyes.

Orlant nodded. “Rochert and I are back on guard duty tonight, yes.”

“I will keep vigil with you tonight”, Laurent then announced. Orlant and Rochert nodded.

“I will be there with you”, Lazar then said with a smile on his lips. Laurent looked at him for a short moment and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. He was happy that Lazar would join them too.

“Perhaps the figure will go around again tonight”, Laurent then said.

“It will, for as I stand here”, Lazar said.

“If the appearance is like that of my brother, I want to talk to him, even if hell itself opens its throat and commands me to be quiet. I’m willing to talk to it. So I also ask you, if you have kept this appearance secret until this moment, keep it under lock and key in your silence and whatever will happen tonight, do understanding but don’t give it a tongue, understood?” Laurent then said and the three soldiers nodded, satisfied with that Laurent said: “Well, I will come and see you around eleven or twelve.”

Lazar, Orlant and Rochert saluted and then turned around to carry out their present duties.

“My brother’s ghost, in the golden armor in which he had to make his demise – This doesn’t bode well. I fear a foul play is coming along with that. I wish it were night already.”

Laurent let his head hang a little and he played with the leather band on his laced sleeve. His soul was longing for the night, to see his brother again, he had so many questions to his brother and now he had the possibility to ask these questions and get them answered.

He took a deep breath. “Hold still my soul. Night falls faster than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarks and comments. <3  
> It really fills my heart with joy to see this, 'cause I wasn't expecting that (especially since the ship of my choice is pretty unusual. xD)


	3. The ghost of Auguste

„Good night“, said Laurent as he stepped outside the gate and found Rochert and Orlan tat their watch. Lazar followed a few minutes later and caught up with them with his usual broad grin on his lips.

  
The night was cool and a slight wind blew, moving the leaves on the branches of the tree. It was a ghostly image that spread throughout Arles, but Laurent was by no means deterred by it. It suited his gloomy mood and his hope to meet the ghost of his brother.

“Tell me, is it that time already? Comes the hour of the ghost soon?” he asked, addressing the three soldiers who stand with him.

“My prince, I guess there’s some more time until twelve”, Lazar replied when they could make out loud noises from the castle.

“What are those noises in there?” Orlant asked.

Laurent sighed. “My uncle is having a late-night party. I really forgot about it.”

Orlant nodded understandingly. Lazar frowned somewhat. “Isn’t that a little tacky, considering tomorrow is the anniversary of your brother’s death?”

Laurent nodded. “It is Lazar. It is.”

Only a man like his uncle was capable of such disrespect and Laurent was sure that he had turned it around to make this celebration take place as a sign that Auguste would have wanted it that way and because hw as so manipulative and knew how to wrap the people around his finger it was easy for him to make people believe him this. But his uncle knew nothing about Auguste, he was sure about the fact that Auguste didn’t want to have his brother mourning about him like he does, but he was pretty sure that he won’t have held a party about his death like in some other countries were they held so called “death games” when someone important died.

Laurent’s fist tightened a little when he suddenly felt something gentle against it. He looked down from the corner of his eye and noticed Lazar’s hand gently touching his own. A wave of comfort overcame his tense body and loosened him a little. He normally can’t stand the slightest touch of another person, he hated it to be touched in any way that was not a necessary handshake out of formality or something but when it was Lazar who touched him somehow he felt the stress loosen a little and he felt so much more comfortable again in his own skin. Thankful he smiled at him and Lazar grinned.

“Look my prince, it’s there”, Rochert said and they all were watching into the direction where grey fog came from and out of the fog Auguste stepped, passing them and stand still. Laurent’s eyes narrowed when he saw the figure.

“God save me”, he muttered breathlessly as he took a step forward and said: “Restless soul, who had taken the form of my dear brother, I want to speak to you. What made you leave your safe grave where we buried you six years ago? Why have the marble jaws of your coffin opened, that you are now condemned to wander about so restlessly?”

The ghost, Auguste, looked at him and raised his hand, waving him over to himself.

“Look, he points you to follow him”, Lazar said in surprise. “Please don’t go with him, my prince, we don’t know what the intentions of this creature is. What if it’s not the real Augsute?”

“If he wishes to speak to me alone, I will go with him”, Laurent just said firmly and went towards the ghost.”

Lazar made a pitiful attempt to stop him, but Laurent turned away from his grip around his arm and followed the ghost into the fog.

*

“Where are you going?” Laurent asked and stopped when they arrived at a lost part of Arles.

“Hear me out brother”, Auguste said and turned to him. Laurent could hardly believe his ears and eyes. That ghost before him was no illusion or a prank of his own senses that before him was truly his brother. His brother stood in front of him in a ghostly form of himself, he looked at him as if something had awoken him from his peaceful rest.

“Laurent, something bad will happen”, said his brother and looked at him forcefully. “Are you willing to listen?”  
“I am willing to listen to you”, Laurent replied.

“Are you also willing to avenge me?”

“What?”

“Are you willing to avenge the heinous murder of me and your future?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. Murder of you and my future?”

“You understood me right Laurent.”

Laurent blinked confusedly. Murder? Yes, he knew that the Akielon crown prince had decided the fight in Marlas for him and killed his brother in doing so. But that was nothing new for him.

And his own future? How can someone murder a future that is already killed off, since the day his brother died and the hell his uncle put him through?

“But I do know that you were murdered?” he finally said uncertainly.

Auguste shook his head. “No, you don’t. You think you know it, like everyone else. But Damianos, the crown prince of Akielos, he did kill me but he gave me mercy. He freed me from my suffer, he freed me from my poisoned torment that runs through my veins like hot magma”, Auguste explained.

“You were poisoned?” Laurent asked.

Auguste nodded. “Yes, and the snake that gave me the poison now sits on the throne and reigns until you reign.”

“Uncle.” Laurent’s eyes widened and his heart beat against his chest. But why would his uncle poison him to make sure he would die on the battlefield? It made… Not, it really made sense suddenly.

“Exactly, and he also seeks a way for you to prolong his reign”, Auguste explained. “I only learned of this recently, one night when I heard him talking to Govart.”

“Auguste-“

“Hold on, my dear brother, I’m not finished and I don’t have much time, you have to make me a promise you hear?”

“Yes. I hear.”

“Promise me that you will take back your rightful place on the throne and let our uncle’s plans be thwarted. Let Arles see what no one can see, show them how blind they were, that they have received such a monster like our uncle on the throne and worship him as king as our father once was. Show them how they let themselves be fooled and keep an eye on Akielos, there seems to be something darker there as well, uncle had mentioned something there but hadn’t gone into any detail of it, unfortunately that was all I heard and.” He paused and looked to the side. “I have to go again. Laurent, swear me that you’ll avenge us, do us justice.”

Laurent nodded. “I swear it to you my brother, as I stand here, I swear it.”

Auguste smiled warmly. “Farewell Laurent.”

“Auguste-“ Laurent rushed forward but his brother had already disappeared. His jaw tightens and he clenched his fists. Hell, he didn’t even get to ask questions. He sighed devotedly, he had sworn to do so and he wouldn’t break his oath. He is going to figure everything out by himself.

“My prince, there you are.” That was Lazar, who came running towards him with Orlant and Rochert. Laurente turned to them and nodded. “Yes I’m here.”

“Is everything okay?” Lazar asked and approached him, looking at him with worried eyes.

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry about me”, Laurent said.

“Did he talk to you?” Orlant inquired curiously.

“He did, yes”, Laurent replied affirmatively.

“What did he say to you?” Lazar asked.

“That there is a traitor among us in Arles who abuses his power.”

“It doesn’t take a ghost to tell us something that has long been known”, Lazar said thoughtfully and Laurent knew that he was one of the few soldiers who was questioning the regent by heart and had always been loyal to Laurent.

“You’re right Lazar, very right”, said Laurent.

“Will you tell what the ghost spoke to you?” Rochert asked gently and Laurent shook his head.

“No. I need a moment alone. You go on with your duty, I’ll return to my chambers.”

Orlant and Rochert saluted and went back towards the court of the castle. Lazar stayed with Laurent and watched him worriedly, as only a faithful man with pure loyalty would do. “Laurent, say, nothing is alright? Auguste has told you something that is bothering you but you can’t talk about it openly with us?”

Laurent shook his head and smiled sadly, something he only did when he was alone with Lazar.

“So it is. I’m sure I could tell you, but not now. Not today and not tomorrow, maybe sometime soon”, Laurent told him. “Forgive me if my words hurt you.”

Lazar grinned and raised his hand. “Don’t worry my prince. I’ll be waiting for you to tell me when you’re ready talking about it until then be sure that you have my support and that I will be always there if you need anything, although a shoulder to lean on or someone who listening to your worries or someone to carry out an assignment. I’m here for you and you know where to find me, right?”

“Thank you Lazar, honestly, thank you, you are a true man and soldier”, Laurent replied appreciatively and Lazar’s smile became warm and soft. “Not for that, my prince.”

“Let’s turn to the castle together”; Laurent finally said and Lazar nodded.

Together the two men walked beside each other back to the castle. A pleasant silence fell over them and slowly the sky brightened and passed into the next morning.

“You should see that you can still find some sleep”, Lazar then said when they arrived in the yard and stopped briefly.

“You too”, Laurent said. “Good night, Lazar.”

“Good night, my prince.”


	4. Madness or truth?

„Jord, loyal soldier of the Prince’s Guard, do you know why I have summoned you here?“ the Regent asked the soldier in front of him and examined him from steel blue eyes.

“No my lord, not directly, what is your concern?” Jord asked, one arm resting on the sword hilt and holding his stance tight and straight.

“Look Jord, my nephew has been a little strange lately, as it seems to me, almost crazy if I may put it like this”, the regent began to explain his request to him: “You know, he walks around at night and talk nonsense in front of himself, that behavior frightens the servants and nobody really know how to deal with it. To my shame, I have heard that he has also involved three other soldiers in his madness, which seems to poison his mind more and more.”

“Forgive me, but I guess I’m not quite following you?” Jord said regretfully.

“I only wanted to ask you to take care of Laurent a little. Talk to my nephew and tell me afterwards how the conversation went, I would like to know if my suspicion that my nephew has completely lost his mind is correct.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Jord was still a little confused about this whole thing but bowed before the Regent and would immediately comply with the request.

“Look, here comes my nephew, the poor unfortunate mourning, reads. Go and talk to him, I’ll be in my rooms, come and see me when you’re done.”

“Yes, my lord.”

*

Laurent entered the throne room, in his hand he held a book in which he seemed to be reading as he walked towards the middle of the room.

“How is my noble Prince Laurent?” Jord asked, who intercepted him and looked at him curiously from grey eyes. Laurent raised his eyes slightly and said: “Good.”

Jord nodded thoughtfully. “Do you remember me, my Prince?”

“Of course, you are the fishmonger”, he said dryly and looked back into the book, unimpressed. He heard Jord sighing dramatically.

“My prince, I am not the fishmonger”, Jord said then.

“Then I wish you were such an honest man”, Laurent said and looked up from his book, the cool blue eyes resting indifferently on Jord.

“Honest, my prince?” Jord asked confused.

“Yes Jord. Honest, as this world goes, is to be one man picked out of tens of thousands.”

“This is for true my Prince.”

Laurent just nodded in agreement and then turned back to his book, walking up and down the room as he read.

“What is this you read, my Prince?”

“Words. Words. Words.”

“What is it about, my Prince?”

“What is it about?”

“The book you’re reading, what is it about?”

Laurent put on his cool compassionate look, with which he patterned the soldiers most when he pitied the lower figures.

“Blasphemies Jord”, Laurent then replied: “They describe here how old men should be, in a deliciously satirical way and yet I feel that one should not write about them in such a way when one is only at an age like mine and therefore does not judge correctly whether this is true.”  
  


Jord frowned and Laurent raised his chin, almost thinking Jord was confused.

“My prince, I would then take my leave.”

“You can take nothing from me that I more willingly part with but my life.”

Jord nodded slowly and then bowed to Laurent as a goodbye.

“My prince”, then he went away and Laurent looked after him and saw Jord going out of the hall and Aimeric coming towards him. Aimeric gave Jord a stealthy look from his green eyes and then continued his way single-mindedly towards Laurent.

“My prince”, Aimeric greeted him with a warm smile.

“My excellent friend and loyal soldier”, said Laurent: “Any news?”

“Nothing my prince, but that the world has become more honest”, Aimeric replied.

Laurent raised his eyebrows in surprise: “Then the last day is approaching but your news is not true. Let me ask you in more detail: Why have you come here to me?”

“To visit you, my prince”, Aimeric said politely with his soft-sounding voice.

“Ah? No one send you to me? It is your own inclination? Your free will to be here? You can be honest with me, Aimeric”, Laurent replied with an extravagant hand movement.

“What would you have me to tell you, my prince?” Aimeric asked, there was a certain irritability in his voice and he gritted his teeth.

“Anything, just for the record, you were sent for. In your gaze lies confession which you are not able to cover up. So say, did my precious uncle send you?”

“For what purpose would he do this, my Prince?”

“You must teach me that. Did he send you or not?”

“Fine my prince. I was sent to you. Satisfied?”

Aimeric had given up and Laurent had his moment of triumph, which he didn’t let take away immediately.

“I’ll tell you why. I’ve lost all cheerfulness lately. Why, m y uncle is sure to ask himself and I won’t give anyone an answer to it because he knows why, he is just too blind to see and admit it to himself, he lacks the necessary empathy for it. He has no empathy, so he sends soldiers who he believes are loyal to me to talk to me but let me tell you, he’s not gonna do himself any favors. Your smile expresses that I’m right?”

“No my prince, you were never that wrong in your life before”, Aimeric replied with a little smile on his lips.

Laurent let out a dry laugh. “Of course I am wrong, Aimeric.”

Aimeric’s gaze became hard and Laurent saw his fist clenched. He looked him in the eye and considered him indifferent.

“Go now Aimeric. I’m sure you’ll have to give my uncle a report on what you not found out in our conversation.”

Aimeric said nothing about it and just nodded; he bowed and then disappeared with quick steps from the throne room.

Laurent was left behind alone.

“Now I am alone, poor Crown Prince. So uncle has my own loyal soldiers questioning me lately, because he can’t talk through me but he doesn’t consider that I am a few steps ahead of him. I play with them as they play with me. I’m gonna show them what insanity really means. I will show them how a mad man truly behaves. I will reflect my uncle’s behavior in such a way that it will make his façade crumble, that he will break in the face of himself. I want to play a play. We are the protagonists and the play itself is the noose that will be tied around his conscience. Oh, that’s a fantastic plan for him. Hope you will like it, Uncle.”


End file.
